Human Prize
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When Hiroshi runs into the nearby forest instead of back home, he runs into Slenderman. Oni wants his human back while Slenderman doesn't want to. What's going to happen to Hiroshi? Caught between two impossible creatures who want him? Rated M for Mature content.


FireCacodemon: Welcome to my first Ao Oni cross-over with Slenderman.

Hiroshi: Ao Oni and Slenderman belong to their original creators.

FireCacodemon: This cross-over idea was from theWerewolfMakara's Slender Oni story.

Hiroshi: Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Human Prize

Chapter 1

Trees, that's all he could see, running from the large blue demon chasing him, the creature that shouldn't exist as it was scientifically impossible, and a creature like that. Hiroshi knew it was a demon but that wasn't the point, his mind clicked. If he kept running the way he was, the Oni would reach town and who knows what damage the Oni will cause. He also heard rumours about another impossible creature in the nearby forest; it was the Oni or the other impossible creature, Slenderman. As long as he didn't bump directly into Slenderman then he should be alright, as long as the Oni gives up the chase. He looked behind him, still getting chased. The Oni was behind him, baring the sharp teeth with some ropes still in the teeth of the Oni, he could see the hunger in the Oni's disorientated eyes...it was hunger, right? Something didn't seem right; it wasn't just hunger in the Oni's eyes. It was something else, something Hiroshi couldn't quiet read. He knew it wasn't good.

The forest was dark, dark and cold. Hiroshi looked around, having lost the Oni Hiroshi started to calm down slightly; still on edge seeing as this forest was where Slenderman lived. Hiroshi treaded carefully in the forest. He knew that people have gone missing...but after the Oni attack, he didn't really care, what was there really to go home too? His parents wouldn't believe him, no matter what he would say. He froze when he noticed a note stuck to a tree.

"Slenderman..." He whispered before he felt something sliver up his leg, curling around him before he even touched the note. He looked over his shoulder before he was face to face with Slenderman. His mind soon went black as Slenderman slowly claimed Hiroshi as his prize. Slenderman took hold of Hiroshi before he went to move deeper into the forest before he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. Slenderman looked over his shoulder and saw the Oni standing behind him, rage burning in the large demonic eyes.

*I think you'll find that human is mine,* the Oni growled at Slenderman.

*He wandered into my territory, he is mine to enjoy,* Slenderman told the demon. The Oni clearly wasn't happy from what Slenderman just told the demon. Slenderman looked at the sleeping human child before he looked back at the Oni.

*That human belongs to me!* The Oni yelled.

*I don't feel a mark on him,* Slenderman said as his tentacles moved around on Hiroshi, making him squirm in Slenderman's grip whimpering slightly. *Seems like you can't claim him.*

*Listen here Slenderman, we've had our differences but that human belongs to me!* The Oni demanded from Slenderman. Slenderman sniggered before Hiroshi stirred in Slenderman's grip, causing both Slenderman and the Oni to turn their attention on Hiroshi, Slenderman noticed that Hiroshi was a little stronger than the average human, no wonder the Oni wanted him, and he must have been smart enough to solve the mansion and escape but then be stupid enough to fall into his territory.

"You...can't...exist..." Hiroshi grumbled as he recovered from the attack from Slenderman. Slenderman's tentacles coiled around Hiroshi keeping him in place near Slenderman. The Oni growled before the Oni went to claw at Slenderman. "Why are you two fighting over me?!"

*I'm going to be the one to kill you!* The Oni growled.

*You do realise he doesn't understand us, right?* Slenderman asked the Oni.

*Shut up!* Oni growled before Hiroshi struggled in Slenderman's tentacles.

"I'm not some prize!" Hiroshi yelled. The impossible monsters stopped dead in their tracks, Hiroshi just gave them both a very good idea, and they both want Hiroshi so why not fight for him? Winner gets Hiroshi to do as they please. This was going to be interesting.

*Yes, you are a prize Hiroshi...* Slenderman purred at Hiroshi as one of his tentacles slithered up Hiroshi's trouser leg. The growl from the Oni stopped it going further up the prize. They could see Hiroshi blushing slightly from the affection that Slenderman was giving him.

*So, we're going to fight to see who claims Hiroshi?* The Oni asked.

*Through a series of competitions, the winner of the competitions get to keep Hiroshi as their trophy, they can do whatever they want with him,* Slenderman told Oni, Oni nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this," Hiroshi sighed, unsure of what's going on between the two of them and what's going to happen to him.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Thanks for reading the first chapter, please favourite, review, follow or whatever.


End file.
